Et je t'aime
by Zouuz
Summary: Hermione part 6 mois aux Etats-Unis, profitant d'un stage pour laisser le temps à Drago de se pencher sur ses sentiments.. One-shot, Flashbacks à l'appui.


"Le vol numéro 7564 vient d'atterrir, terminal 2."

22h17.

Drago maudissait ces stupides compagnies d'être toujours en retard. L'avion était sensé arriver une heure plus tôt.

Il soupira en secouant la tête, repensant à ces 6 derniers mois, qui avait étés tellement longs.

- Flashback -

- Drago ? se risqua Hermione.

- Dans la cuisine ! cria le jeune blond, se disant qu'il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour débarquer à 9h du matin chez quelqu'un, sans prévenir.

Il sourit en voyant sa frimousse pas très bien réveillée, ses cheveux toujours en pétard, une enveloppe déjà ouverte dans la main. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il se rappela la dispute de la veille a propos de leurs sentiments, Hermione l'aimant et lui ne lui ayant pas répondu.

- Un problème ? demanda le jeune, retournant immédiatement son regard sur sa tasse de café, espérant se noyer dedans.

- Tu te rappelles de.. Du stage pour lequel j'ai postulé i mois ?sorti la jeune femme d'une traite.

Drago releva la tête si rapidement qu'il dut lever sa main droite afin de se masser le cou. Le stage pour acquérir les capacités nécessaires pour devenir professeur de métamorphose. Hermione avait envoyé sa candidature il y a maintenant 6 mois, tout en sachant que c'était dans une école très demandée et qu'il n'y avait donc pas énormément de chances qu'elle soit prise. N'ayant pas eu de nouvelles après les 5 mois de délais habituels, elle avait arrêté d'espérer, et Drago de redouter. Le seul hic pour le jeune homme était que l'école se trouvait à New York..

- Oh. Fit le jeune homme, conscient qu'après la crise d'hier soir, rien ne l'empêchait de partir.

Hermione le regarda, tête penchée sur le côté, et se dit qu'il était vraiment magnifique, les cheveux ébouriffés, la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue, portant pour unique vêtement un bas de survêtement gris. Elle détourna son regard pour retenir ses larmes et se servit une tasse de café, par habitude.

- Tu vas y aller ? s'enquit Drago en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

Hermione soutint sous regard jusqu'au moment ou elle acquiesça timidement, angoissée par sa réaction. Elle prit la parole, nerveuse, tournant sa tasse dans ses mains.

- Tu vois, ce n'est que pour 6 mois, et je me disais que peut-être.. Ne fais pas ses yeux la, je sais que tu ne veux pas quitter l'Angleterre, non je me disais, que ça pourrait être bien pour nous de faire une pause, le temps pour toi de te pencher sur tes sentiments, et pour moi de changer un peu d'air donc..

Drago sentit son estomac lâcher, et déglutit. Bien sur, il se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas dire non, mais de là à lui dire qu'elle voulait une pause..

- Bien. Répondit-il, plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurais voulu. Si c'est ce que tu veux d'accord.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles, silence ou Hermione regard refroidir son café, laissant quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la question du beau jeune homme assis en face d'elle.

- Pardon ? demande t-elle, la voix chevrotante.

- Je t'ai demandé quel jour tu partais.

- Oh, eum.. Lundi.

Drago pouvait presque sentir son cerveau faire de la gymnastique. Lundi, lundi, lundi.. On était samedi. N'était-ce pas un peu précipité ?

- La lettre s'était perdue, le hibou est mort en vol.. Répondit Hermione a sa question silencieuse. Il me l'on renvoyée hier soir, ils s'inquiétaient de ne pas avoir de réponse.

- Fin du Flashback -

Assis sur une chaise très inconfortable, Drago se redemanda encore pourquoi fallait-il qu'Hermione adore l'avion. Le bruit incessant autour de lui lui donnait la migraine, et son café était bouillant.

- Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.. murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme se leva et fit quelques pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il avait revu Hermione après la guerre, c'était au mariage de Neville et Luna, il a 2 ans. Luna avait tenu à ce qu'il vienne, décrétant que passer ses journées à rien faire n'était pas bon et que s'ils ne venait pas, des créatures bizarres (dont il avait oublié le nom et les capacités dès qu'elle les avait énumérés) viendrait le chercher. Certes. Il s'était retenu de se moquer de sa nouvelle amie, la seule qui l'avait épaulée après la guerre.

Au final, il s'était retrouvé au milieu de gens qui le détestaient, et il était resté tapis dans son coin jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie. Moment précis ou Ginny et Harry étaient venu le voir.

Drago avait alors levé des yeux étonnés sur eux, qui s'étaient empressés de le saluer.

- Flashback -

- Malefoy. Dit Harry, recevant un coup de coude de la part de la rouquine.

- Bonjour, Drago, sourit la rouquine. On voulait te dire que Luna a mis la disposition des tables de manière particulière et que tu étais avec nous.

La bouche de Drago s'ouvrit sur le choc.

- Heum, et bien.. D'accord. Merci Weas.. Ginny. s'exclama-t-il rapidement, essayant de ne pas trop montrer ses émotions.

Un fois à table, Harry et Ginny l'avait integré dans les conversations,bien que Ron le regardait avec des yeux furibonds, et Drago avait miraculeusement trouvé des tas de points communs entre Harry et lui. Quand Potter lui fit remarquer leurs ressemblances, Ginny rigola et déclara que c'était surement pour ça qu'ils se détestaient autant!

- En fait, Malefoy, j'ai appris que tu avais été déclaré digne de confiance par le ministère. Sourit Harry.

- Oui! Pour tout vous dire, je suis vraiment content. J'avais peur que mon passé se mette en travers de mon chemin, mais ils ont estimé qu'après vous avoir aidé lors de la grande bataille, je pouvais rester dans le monde magique et y travailler.

Drago fit son célèbre sourire en coin lorsqu'il y repensa.

- Et tu vas faire des études de quoi dans ce cas ? demande la jeune rousse, ignorant Ron son frère, qui marmonnait quelque chose du style: "On s'en fout gmrlrm"

- Hé bien, je pensais à faire une formation d'aurors. Un peu contradictoires, non ? Le méchants qui chassent les méchants..

Une voix coupa soudainement son rire naissant.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois méchant, Malefoy, je pense juste que tu devras faire preuve d'acharnement pour réussir à te réintégrer dans la communauté sorcière.

Harry, Drago, et Ginny se tournèrent vivement vers Ron, qui venait de décrocher sa plus longue phrase du repas, et qui rougissait maintenant à vue d'oeil.

- Et bien.. Merci Weasley. Conclu Drago, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

Alors qu'il se retournait vers son assiette, une tornade brune fit son apparition vers la table des mariés et se confondait en excuses dans les bras de la mariée.

- Oh Luna, je suis tellement désolée! J'ai loupé toute la cérémonie et j'arrive au moment ou le repas est terminé!

- Hermione.. Rigola la blonde. Tu m'étouffes. Et ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu ne sois pas venu pour la cérémonie, ton stage te prend tout ton temps.. Je sais que tu adores travaillé avec McGonagall sur de nouveaux sorts mais tout de même.. Tant que tu es là pour faire la fête..Continua-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Tu as ta place avec Harry, Ginny et Ron, l'informa Neville alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se retourna, tout sourire.

Drago avait suivi tout l'échange et l'observait avec un petit sourire coquin, trouvant Granger décidément très attirante dans cette petite robe bustier violette foncée, bouffante jusqu'aux dessus des genoux, talons noirs compensés terminant la tenue.. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il croisa le regard suspect d'Hermione qui arrivait maintenant vers la table avec une démarche féline.

Elle embrassa tout ses amis sur le chemin et arriva à la table en claquant un bisous sur la joue de ses trois meilleurs amis.

- Bonsoir Malefoy.

- Granger.

Assis côte à côte, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy ? Ginny empêcha un fou rire sous le regard peu amène de son amie.

Puis, l'alcool faisant son boulot, les deux ennemis s'étaient retrouvés à trinquer à leurs nouvelles vies, puis dans une salle vide, puis a trinquer de nouveau, puis dans l'appartement d'Hermione pour finir la nuit..

- Fin du Flashback -

Drago sourit à cette pensée. Et dire que tout avait commencé avec une nuit, avec la certitude que ça n'aurait lieu qu'une fois.. Au final, ils se retrouvaient souvent pour renouveler ça, mais plus en "Sexfriends" qu'en véritable couple, même s'ils passaient pour tel aux yeux de tout le monde.

Le jeune homme sentit son coeur s'affoler quand il aperçut une tignasse brune tirant sa valise. Oui, c'était elle. Hermione la douce, Hermione l'intelligente, Hermione qui aime les livres.. Mais aussi Hermione la têtue, Hermione la pressée, Hermione la sauvage.. Et sauvage, ça il en savait quelque chose.. Drago ricana intérieurement.

Hermione regarda à droite, à gauche, ne voyant ni de tête rousse, ni la tête brune de son meilleur ami. Ils avaient dit qu'ils seraient là!

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le parfait sex-symbol qui était négligemment adossé contre un mur, en face d'elle.

- Drago..

Il commença à s'approcher avec un petit sourire et Hermione lâcha sa valise, courant pour le rejoindre.

Drago rigola en réceptionnant le petit corps qu'il aimait tant et qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui, ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses petites mains s'agrippant à ses cheveux.

Les passants rigolaient ou donnaient de petits coups à leur voisin pour leur montrer la scène.

- Je ne savais pas que tu venais me chercher.. murmura Hermione, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Drago.

- Il a presque fallu que je stupefixe Harry et Ginny pour qu'il me laisse venir sans eux.. sourit le bond. Ces 6 mois étaient trop long, Hermione, et un jour en te cachant à l'autre bout de toute cette eau m'a suffit pour me pencher sur mes sentiments.

Hermione sourit, lui caressa la joue amoureusement.

- Et ?

Drago rigola. Lui, Drago Malefoy, ferait vraiment tout pour cette fille.

- Et je t'aime. Soupira-t-il en secouant la tête, fuyant le regard malin d'Hermione. Tu me fait vraiment passé pour un imbécile heureux..

Et ils s'embrassèrent, oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait à côté.


End file.
